onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:The Law G14/The Law's One Piece Chapter Predictions: 664--Convergence
Hey guys, I just started making One Piece chapter predictions and I thought I would share it here. Here's chapter 665, titled "Convergence": Chapter 665: Convergence Scene: Strawhats’ Position Doube-Page Spread of all the Strawhats Luffy: Yosh! This island is fun! Ussopp: We need a plan of action! We need to take our enemies at full force! Zoro: I want sake. Sanji peers inside his (Nami’s) shirt and proceeds to have a nosebleed* Franky: Suuuuuuper Sad Story Gator-man!! Nami: You guys are pathetic… Robin: Imagine if poisonous gas spread though the island again…we’d all become paraplegic. Brook: Yohohohoho! I shall play to alleviate the sadness! Chopper: There may still be some kids locked up in the facility…we need to help them! Kinemon: SHUT UP!! Everyone turns Zoro: What do you want? Kinemon: *pant* *pant*…I will not…let this animal idolize those devils that live on this island! Brownbeard: You take that back! Kinemon: You don’t understand how they’ve ruined my life! Luffy: Hey magic-man….what’s your name? Kinemon: I’ll never tell a pirate that my name is Kinemon! Everyone: … Zoro: Kinemon…that’s weird name. Kinemon: How did you find out my name!? Everyone: … Kinemon: Okay…well…be quiet…it’s time to tell my story! The sad story of the Brave Samurai from Wano Country! Franky: Suuuuuuper….I can’t take any more suuuuper sad stories! Kinemon: It all started two months ago back at my home village…I had been raising my boy Momonosuke who had just turned 2 years old which was the ripe age to begin learning the Art of the Blade. I decided to take him out to sea one day as that would start our three month long journey to expose him to the world. However, 2 weeks into the journey…we were attacked. All I remember before the attackers threw me off the boat was “To Punk Hazard!”…and I fell into the ocean…leaving my son behind on the ship and realizing I was about to die! Franky begins to sob Franky: Ooooh….so SAD…Suuuper Sad!! Brook: Ah…My eyes are watering…ah but…I have no eyes to be watered… Kinemon: I woke up on a desolate island where a very tall man was seated next to me, there was ice covering much of his body…I forgot his name but it I recall it starting with an ‘A’. Nami: Aokiji! Kinemon: Ah…that’s right! Yes. He was the one who saved me. I quickly asked him if he knew where Punk Hazard was if he knew…and luckily he did…he said he knew it very well. He helped me traverse there and that’s when the story began. It took me two weeks to get here and I’ve been stuck here searching for my son for the past three weeks. But I’ll do whatever it takes…to find my son! Luffy:'' Luffy wakes up'' YOSH! Let’s GOOOOOOO! Nami: Luffy…you weren’t even listening… Brownbeard: Wait…uh..what about me? Zoro: You’re staying here. Unless you’d like to be impaled by my sword. Brownbeard: Eeek! Kinemon: I don’t like working with pirates, but just for this once— Sanji: Ah shut up already! We’re not working with you, we’re just being nice for a harmless kid! Kinemon: But still! Ussopp: Men..let’s move! I shall lead you to war! An upper body starts floating in the air near them* Chopper: Wh-wh-what’s that!? Kinemon: My upper body! Luffy: Whoooooaaaa! Coooool! Ussopp: I’ll reconnect you! Samurai now complete Franky: Suuuuuper! Let’s gooooo! To the facility! Scene: Smoker’s Side ' Smoker: Good, these look like decent ships. Alright…a third you guys pack yourselves in there. Men: Yes Smoker-san! ''Men pile inside and leave Smoker: Alright…it’s time to assault the main facility. Things are gonna get settled as soon as possible. '''Scene: Ceasar’s Side: Phone rings Ceasar: Hello..? Joker? What now? Joker: Ceasar…you may be having a surprise visitor on the way to your island… Ceasar: Eh…? Joker: Not too long ago…one of the Admirals began taking his “10 Hour Cruise”…you know where he takes a small boat and lets it drift around the New World for ten hours as he uses the …you know what. Well, his ship is on a trajectory course straight for Punk Hazard. This is has never happened before in the year and half he’s been admiral…and judging how there’s been a lot of activity going on in your island…clean up the mess going on there now and hide everything! Ceasar: Wait…Joker…I’m unfamiliar with this Admiral…elaborate; you know I’ve been shut off from the world due to my obsession with my science work… Joker: This should refresh your memory… Scene changes to a guy sticking his head out of a bathroom on a ship Joker: It’s Admiral Magellan!! Category:Blog posts